Safe and Sound
by TinkerLi
Summary: Ron and Hermione find solace in each other after the Final Battle.


**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own!**

A/N: This was written for the 2017 Romione QuickieFest on Tumblr.

**Safe and Sound**

The war was won, yet his body and soul was shattered. The only bright thing in his grief was the hand he clasped firmly in his own, while the warmth radiating from her body sent chills to his own. His emotions were running high…his thoughts cloudy, yet clear. His freckled hands instantly tugged the witch flesh against him.

"Don't leave me here alone, ever," he begged her unabashedly.

The bushy-haired witch smiled softly at him, her other hand coming to rest on his face. She stretched to reach his dirt-smeared cheek, whispering, "I'll never let you go." A soft kiss planted to his cheek.

Without a moment to consider the consequences, she was brought, if at all possible, closer to him. His lips crashed hungrily upon her own, causing her to emit a squeak, then moan with pleasure. The pair released each other when their chest began to ache. Quickly, she pulled him into an abandoned classroom, the door sealed for privacy.

His eyes asked the question, yet she ignored them. The world outside was chaotic and mournful; a stark contrast of what she wanted him to feel at the moment. She resumed their fierce snog against the cold stone wall. The cool bricks sending shivers down her spine as he pressed into her more with each moment.

"Hold onto this, Ron. This moment, Love," she whispered.

He instantly began to remove his shredded jumper, as she began unbuckling her belt. Her own jumper was swiftly taken from her, his hands become familiar with her bra-clad breasts. Moans and erotic sounds escaped the witch as he continued his motions.

She relieved them of their pants, and he quickly kicked them away in his haste. His eyes asked once more, before his fingers delved into her knickers and found her heat. His sinful fingers flicked her bundle of nerves a few times, then bravely he inserted a digit into her. Hermione began to bite his neck, reaching down to stroke his manhood. This caused him to insert two more fingers, making her squeal with delight. The more he pumped, the more aggressive her strokes became. The exchange came to an end when she shuddered in his hold, losing herself in a glorious orgasm.

"Bloody hell, Mione," he gasped with pride.

He rid himself and her of their knickers, then slid her back up the wall, lining her up with his raging cock. She nodded to him once, before slowly wrapping her legs around his waist. He gently slid himself into her virginal heat, noticing his witch had stopped breathing. Her lip was on the verge of bleeding, yet she bit them still to keep from screaming in both pain and ecstasy. When he met her barrier, she nodded again, giving him permission. With one quick thrust, he took her as his own. A gasp escaped her, but he muffled it with his lips.

Gently, he began to thrust in and out of her, reveling in the feel of her pressure against him. He thought he could die a happy man having known how it felt to be surrounded by the witch he loved. One arm held her in place, while the other paid close attention to her milky breasts. His thrusts became rougher as he neared his end, wanting her to cum with him or at least once more.

Her right hand was knotted into his red locks, while her left was leaving the most deliciously painful scratches along his back. He arched his back to reach a new angle, causing them both to moan each other's name. It was the most beautiful sound he would hear in his entire existence. Pounding into her with reckless abandonment, he braced her as she came. Her legs shaking around him and her head rolling back in delirious pleasure, he watched his witch come completely undone before him. The mere sight of her in such a state sent him over the edge and latched his teeth onto her neck as he rode his orgasm out, his seed spilling into her.

As carefully as he could manage, he brought them to the ground and held her against him. Her arms laced with his own. 


End file.
